


Tricksters Need Love Too!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki lives!, Trickster - Freeform, after spanking cuddles, cuteness, non parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki is at it again and this time his victim is Volstagg! Funny Odin, Gentle Volstagg, Sweet Sif and absolutely adorable Loki. One spanked little bottom.





	Tricksters Need Love Too!

Odin All Father walked at a leisurely pace through the garden, a chalice of wine in his hand. It was beautiful out and the Springtime blooms were at full beauty. As he walked he could hear a sound approaching. The elderly god frowned as the noise became louder. It was nearly on top of him when he recognized the sound of his youngest son, Loki yelling at the top of his lungs! Odin could see him now and the boy appeared to be flying across the tops of the hedges! It wasn’t until he rounded the corner that Odin saw Volstagg carrying the young prince on his shoulder. Loki was struggling and squalling for help. Volstagg seemed to be covered in horse manure. As they drew nearer, Odin could smell it. It didn’t take a whole second to figure out what was happening.  
“My King…” Volstagg huffed as he passed.  
“Go ahead.” Odin said, waving him off and granting permission to spank Loki. The boy yelled as they headed toward the Palace.  
“Father!” Loki yowled. “Ow!” he yelped again as Volstagg administered a pre-spanking swat to his skinny bottom. Odin smiled and waved at his son merrily. 

* * * * *

Volstagg took Loki to his bed chambers, tossing the young prince onto his bed. He walked to the fountain and began to wash the manure off his hands and face. It was in his long hair as well. He growled as he picked it out. Meanwhile, Loki had begun to inch toward his door. “Not another step young man!” He grumbled. Loki stopped and went back to the bed, mumbling and giving Volstagg puppy dog looks. He sat down and prepared himself for what would undoubtedly be an epic spanking.  
Looking and smelling a lot better, Volstagg walked over to the bed and stared down at Loki with his hands on his hips. “Alright My naughty little prince. What have you to say for yourself?” Loki peered up at him, his eyes huge and sad looking. He looked all of ten years old just now. It melted Volstagg’s heart and he fetched a sigh.  
“I’m sorry Volstagg. I didn’t mean for you to get the…dung.” Loki said meekly.  
“I realize that. It was meant for Sif and I can hardly believe a young prince such as you would do such a thing to a lady.” Volstagg gently scolded. Loki hung his head even lower.  
“I’m sorry.” Loki repeated, somehow managing to look even cuter. Volstagg sat down on the bed and grabbed the young prince by his arm and walked him to his side. He pulled Loki’s battle vest off and threw it on the bed and untied the top of his jerkin, pulling it off over his head. Loki was down to a soft tunic and leather pants and he knew with sickening certainty that they were going down as well.  
The huge warrior reached over and pulled the string at the waist of the leggings and pulled the youth over his lap gently. Loki was so thin and small compared to Volstagg he was lost on that lap. He felt Volstagg tugging his leggings down and the cool draft of air hitting his bare bottom.  
“Why do you insist upon being so mischievous My prince?” he said, absent mindedly rubbing Loki’s bottom while he spoke. “You are so clever and so sweet that you could be anything you wanted.” He continued to lecture Loki, gently rubbing his pale little behind. It was hypnotic and relaxing. Loki found himself yawning. Suddenly, the rubbing stopped and Volstagg lay a big hand across the small of his back, securing him. Volstagg raised his huge hand and administered a brisk and stinging spanking. Loki arched his back and yelped as Volstagg spanked him. Not in anger but lovingly, as a parent would. Despite the fire the big man was igniting on his bottom Loki felt safe and loved over this big man’s lap.  
When it was over, Loki was sniffling and making little groaning noises like a puppy. It touched Volstagg’s big heart and he lay his hand on the hot little bottom, gently rubbing the sting out. He picked Loki up and cradled him in his arms, cuddling and soothing his fussing. When Loki stilled and the fussing ended Volstagg righted his leggings and stood him up, sweeping the tears from his eyes with a big thumb. Loki looked adorably like a well spanked child. Volstagg kissed his forehead and brushed his wild black hair from his face.  
“I want you to apologize to Sif, Little One.” He said. Loki nodded.  
“Yes sir.” He said meekly. He turned and walked out the door to find Sif, hoping she had no intentions to spank him too. 

* * * *

Sif was in the Banquet Hall eating a turkey leg when Loki came in. She put the treat down, wiping her mouth and glared at Loki. “I suppose Volstagg tanned your bottom as well he should.” Loki looked down and nodded timidly.  
“I’m sorry Sif. I will never do anything like that again.” He said softly. He turned the puppy eyes on her as he had Volstagg. She smirked and rolled her eyes.  
“I should spank you myself.” She said, chuckling at Loki’s sad puppy face. “But you’re just too cute to spank. Come here.” She held her arms out and Loki went to her. She drew him in for a quick cuddle and then gave him three firm pats on his sore bottom. He yipped and pouted at her, making her laugh heartily. “Poor little mite!” She said, kissing his cheek. “Go and be a good boy from now on. Scoot!” She delivered another gentle swat to his bottom and he flew from the room, making her laugh again.  
As Loki walked toward his room he spied a merchant carrying several cages full of chickens. ‘I wonder what I could do with those?” He thought…


End file.
